Muñeca
by Anoushka-Volga
Summary: Lituania se pregunta qué siente verdaderamente Bielorrusia por ella y cuestiona su forma de demostrarle sus sentimientos. Si es que verdaderamente tiene sentimientos por ella, claro. (Pareja: Nyo!Lietbel )


Antes de comenzar me gustaría hacer una pequeña aclaración: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Hidekazy Himaruya. Yo simplemente he querido hacer esta historia sin ánimo de lucro y con el único fin de entretener.

Los personajes empleados son:

Male!Belarus: Nikolai ; Fem!Lithuania: Helena ; Fem!Russia: Anya ; Fem!USA: Amelia ; Fem!Estonia: Mirjam ; Fem!Latvia: Sonja ; Male!Ukraine: Dmitri

* * *

**Muñeca**

Aquella era una hermosa mañana primaveral.  
El Sol reinaba en el cielo proporcionando una agradable sensación de calor a la gente que paseaba por la calle, una suave brisa impulsaba a las pequeñas y bellas mariposas a volar libremente y de flor en flor y los pájaros entonaban alegres melodías. Sí, aquel día era perfecto...

O al menos así lo sería si Amelia no hubiera decidido organizar una conferencia mundial en su casa.  
Al contrario que en el exterior, el ambiente que se respiraba en el interior de la sala de juntas donde se estaba celebrando la reunión era del todo distópico: Gritos por todos lados, golpes en la mesa, el fuerte olor a café amargo de máquina y a tinta de todo el papeleo que había sobre la mesa, la atmósfera tan cargada y tensa...  
Aquello era horrible. O al menos así lo veía Nikolai.

El bielorruso se encontraba sentado en su silla mientras miraba con el ceño fruncido a la representante de EEUU, la cual estaba de pie y mostrando en una pizarra al resto de naciones su "plan maestro" para así detener el cambio climático. Su plan era construir un superhéroe gigante que protegiera la tierra de los rayos del Sol dañinos que, según ella, producían ese terrible cambio climático.

El chico no podía creer la cantidad de insensateces que podía soltar la muchacha por la boca en menos de un minuto. Deseaba salir de allí pronto. Sin embargo aquello no era posible, como nación debía asistir a esas reuniones pues era su responsabilidad pero... nadie le obligaba a prestar atención a ellas, así que se entretuvo mirando el techo durante largo rato, hasta casi quedarse dormido...  
Al cabo de unos quince minutos de "trance", Nikolai observó cómo frente a él, de pronto, se hallaba una taza de café que desprendía un agradable olor, no como aquel de las máquinas que había en el pasillo, no. Este aroma era como... como el aroma del café casero.

Miró a su derecha y observó a la lituana cerrando su termo y sonriéndole amablemente, como siempre hacía.

_ T-toma, para que te despiertes. _Susurró la chica intentando no interrumpir así el discurso de su amiga estadounidense. _ Pero ten cuidado, quema un poco.

Sin decir nada el chico tomó la taza con sus manos y dio un sorbo. En seguida cerró los ojos de puro placer. Aquel café estaba exquisito, justo como a él le gustaba. Pero que el café estuviera tan bueno no era algo que le extrañara de sobremanera, a fin de cuentas lo había hecho Helena y ella era una experta en hacer cosas que le gustaban.

Un par de minutos después de tomarse el café, comenzó a notar cómo la cafeína le iba despejando y despertando poco a poco. Bien, ya estaba despierto, sin embargo volvía a estar aburrido. ¿Qué podía hacer ahora...?  
Fue entonces cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre la figura de su tan amada hermana mayor, la cual esta vez se había sentado en la otra punta de la mesa, bastante alejada de él, junto a China.

Oh, dios, cómo odiaba a China... Bueno, la verdad es que odiaba a todo el mundo que se dignara a hablar con Anya.

No pudiendo soportar los celos, decidió buscar una forma de llamar la atención de su hermana, algo para que se diera cuenta de una vez por todas de cuánto la quería, de lo mucho que la deseaba, de lo que la necesitaba... Pensó en pedirla matrimonio, como tantas otras veces había hecho, pero esta vez descartó esa idea pues empezaba a sospechar que no daba resultado.  
Entonces, Nikolai bajo la mirada y se centró en varios folios en blanco que reposaban sobre la mesa junto a un bolígrafo. ¡Ya lo tenía! ¡Le haría un dibujo a Anya! Un dibujo que expresara todo su amor hacia ella, un bonito dibujo que seguro la impresionaría tanto que se querría casar con él, sin duda alguna.

Así pues el chico comenzó a dibujar con gran ilusión...

Al cabo de una hora Nikolai finalizó su gran obra maestra. Bueno, la verdad es que el dibujo no le había quedado demasiado bien, el arte no era uno de sus puntos fuertes, pero lo que importaba era la intención y él había puesto la mejor.  
Así, cuando acabó la reunión, se levantó de su asiento rápidamente y se dirigió hacia el lugar donde se hallaba Anya.

_ ¡сястра(*)! ¡Mira lo que he hecho! _Exclamó el chico cual niño pequeño mientras le enseñaba el dibujo a la rusa.  
_ N-Nikolai, привет(*) _Saludó algo temerosa Anya mientras se levantaba de su asiento sin tan siquiera mirar lo que Nikolai la mostraba. El rostro de su hermano reflejaba ilusión absoluta, y Anya sabía muy bien lo que esto significaba: Tenerle pegado a ella durante el resto del día y pidiéndola que se casara con él. No podía permitir eso, debía evitarlo a toda costa, así que la mejor solución era ignorarlo. _ да(*), да, muy bonito. Ahora me tengo que ir.  
_ ¿Irte? ¿A dónde?  
_ Tengo que tratar algunas cosas con Dmitri. _Se excusó la rusa rápidamente. _ ¡Adiós, Nikolai!

Y dichas estas palabras la rusa salió corriendo tras su hermano mayor, Dmitri mientras Nikolai podía oír de fondo frases como: "¡Dmitri, espera, no huyas~!" "¡Ya tienes Crimea! ¿Qué más quieres?" "¡Ser tu amiga, ufu~!"  
Y más cosas por el estilo que se perdieron en el viento...

De nuevo, por enésima vez en su vida, Nikolai volvió a sentirse a la sombra de su hermano mayor. Volvió a sentirse solo en un mundo lleno de gente, volvió a sentir un vacío en su pecho, volvió a sentir aquel horrible veneno de odio y rabia que consumía su corazón poco a poco...

Y entonces Nikolai deseó morir por un momento.

Las horas pasaron y por fin la noche cayó. La junta había acabado hacía tiempo y cada representante había vuelto a su respectivo país, a su hogar.  
En el caso de las naciones bálticas se dirigieron hacia la mansión de Anya, lugar donde usualmente hacían las veces de sirvientas.

_ Vaya, qué oscuro está esto, ¿no? _Preguntó algo extrañada Mirjam al entrar por la puerta y no ver a nadie.  
_ Q-quizás no haya llegado nadie aún. _Razonó Sonja, la pequeña letona, mientras se escondía tras su amiga estonia, pues le tenía un poco de miedo a la oscuridad.  
_ Quizás, pero es raro. Al menos Nikolai debería estar, siempre es el primero en llegar. _Añadió Helena igual de extrañada que la estonia.

Dichas estas palabras Mirjam encendió el interruptor del salón alumbrando así la sala de la casa y encontrando para su sorpresa al bielorruso.

_ Hablando del rey de Roma...

Las tres chicas bálticas vislumbraron entonces la figura del bielorruso sentado de cualquier forma en el sofá del salón de Anya, con un aspecto más que desgarbado y una botella de vodka en la mano. Su aspecto era lamentable... Su pelo se encontraba revuelto y sus ojos rojos presentaban unas marcadas ojeras.

_ Por Steve Jobs... Hoy Nikolai se ve... se ve...  
_ ¿Más terrorífico de lo normal? _Interrumpió Sonja a Mirjam, la cual la tapó la boca rápidamente rezando porque el bielorruso no la hubiera oído decir aquello. Por fortuna parece que Nikolai no lo escuchó.  
_ Seguramente Anya le haya rechazado otra vez... E-es muy triste. _Dijo Helena mientras se llevaba una mano al corazón, sintiendo verdadera pena por el bielorruso. Entonces, casi sin darse cuenta, dio un par de pasos hacia el bielorruso, mas Mirjam la detuvo poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.  
_ Helena, no vayas, déjale solo... Siempre haces lo mismo. Te mereces algo mejor. _Dijo la chica mientras miraba a la lituana con determinación.  
_ No puedo hacer eso... _Respondió la chica apartando la mirada, sintiéndose ligeramente avergonzada.  
_ No te engañes, no te va a querer nunca. Para él eres simplemente un... un juguete con el que entretenerse cuando le viene bien.

Ante estas duras palabras Helena cerró los ojos y apretó sus manos sobre su pecho, estaba claro que Mirjam había tocado un punto sensible en su corazón. Sonja, al ver la reacción de la mayor de las bálticas, tiró ligeramente de una de las mangas de Mirjam, casi rogándola con la mirada que se detuviera. Era irónico que ella, siendo la más honesta de las tres, ahora le estuviera parando los pies a la estonia. Esto siempre solía ser al revés...

_ ... Siento haber sido tan brusca, Helena. _Se disculpó Mirjam mientras acomodaba sus gafas sobre el puente de su nariz y suspiraba suavemente. _ Solo te lo he dicho por tu bien. Por favor, recapacita.

Y dichas estas palabras la letona y la estonia abandonaron la sala dejando a Helena sola y dudando sobre qué hacer.

Tras unos segundos en los que permaneció en completo mutismo, la chica acabó por suspirar. Debía de dar pena. Sí, debía de dar mucha pena y de mostrar una imagen de sí misma de arrastrada absoluta si hasta Mirjam, que siempre se mantenía al margen en estos asuntos, había decidido actuar y reprenderla.

Pero... Tenía razón. Claro que tenía razón. Por un segundo Helena lo vio todo claro. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que ayudarle? ¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser el hombro sobre el que llorara si luego la despreciaba, la ignoraba e, incluso, la insultaba? No. Aquello había acabado.

Eso sí, por pura cortesía, decidió tener un último gesto de consideración con él. Le quitaría de las manos la botella de vodka que portara pues, conociéndole como le conocía, seguramente acabaría rompiendo la botella y cortándose con los cristales.

De este modo Helena se acercó hasta Nikolai con determinación. Se agachó para recoger la botella y... y cometió un gran error. Le miró.

Solo fue durante una milésima de segundo, pero eso le bastó para tirar por la borda toda su determinación y volver a hundirse en esos ojos azules como el océano, volver a ahogarse en ellos, volver a caer por él.

No... No podía dejarle allí solo. No podía dejarle caer en la miseria, en la más horrible de las depresiones. Debía ayudarle. Como siempre había hecho y como siempre haría.

Así pues, poniendo una sonrisa triste en su rostro, dejó la botella de vodka a un lado y se sentó junto al bielorruso.

_ Hola, Nikolai... _Dijo con suavidad la chica mientras movía ligeramente uno de sus hombros. La respuesta que obtuvo fue un respingo por parte del bielorruso, el cual se había quedado medio dormido en el sofá, a cuenta del vodka, en aquella postura tan horrible.  
_ ¿Hmm? ¿Qué...? _El bielorruso tardó un par de segundos en darse cuenta de dónde estaba y de con quién estaba. Al ver que se trataba de la lituana rodó los ojos y emitió un suspiro de pesadez absoluta. _ Lárgate, Helena, déjame tranquilo.  
_ No puedo hacer eso. Si duermes en el sofá te dolerá la espalda y... a-además... e-estás triste y no quiero que lo estés.  
_ Escúchame bien. _Dijo Nikolai ya sentándose bien en el sofá. _ Eres una maldita criada en esta casa, y si te digo que te largues, te largas. ¿Entiendes?

Sin embargo, a pesar de estas duras e hirientes palabras, la lituana se quedó sentada en el sofá. Es más, en lugar de apartarse de él, lo que hizo fue acercarse más, intentó incluso acariciarle el pelo, pero Nikolai le negó su dulce tacto propiciándola un golpe en la mano.  
Helena no se molestó por esto, no era la primera vez que lo hacía. Tampoco es que el golpe le doliera mucho, solo picaba ligeramente. No era nada del otro mundo. Además, para ella, todos estos actos estaban justificados. Nikolai se sentía tremendamente dolido y tenía que pagarlo con alguien... Y ese alguien era ella. Lo aceptaba.

_ Eres como un gato... _Dijo la chica de pronto mientras volvía a acercar su mano a él, pero aún sin llegar a tocarle. _ Arisco y desconfiado... ¿No han pasado ya suficientes años como para que te des cuenta de que no te voy a hacer ningún daño? S-solo quiero ayudarte... Confía en mí.

Nikolai dudó durante un par de segundos, sin embargo se dio cuenta de que la lituana llevaba razón, así que relajó un poco su cuerpo y se dejó acariciar por ella. Total, sus manos eran suaves y sus caricias se sentían exquisitas.

Mientras Helena veía cómo Nikolai iba relajándose cada vez más y más, llegando a cerrar los ojos incluso, ella no paraba de darle vueltas a las palabras de Mirjam. Una muñeca... justamente eso era lo que era ella... Un "ser" que solo era útil para un rato, para un periodo corto de tiempo, que no merecía más cariño que el que solo le propiciaban por ese corto lapso de tiempo... ¿Era eso? ¿De verdad Nikolai nunca la iba a demostrar el mismo cariño que el que ella le demostraba a él?

_ Nikolai... ¿Algún día te vas a enamorar de mí...? _Preguntó en un susurro y casi sin querer la chica.

Al escuchar estas palabras, el bielorruso abrió los ojos, suspiró cansado y se separó ligeramente de la chica, haciendo así que ésta detuviera sus caricias.

_ ¿Por qué siempre sales con lo mismo? ¿No te vale con lo que hacemos ya? Eres una pesada... _Espetó Nikolai con frialdad. _ No me digas que después de tantos años aún eres tan tonta como para no saber la respuesta.  
_ Esperaba que algún día mi amor fuera correspondido. _Dijo la chica débilmente mientras bajaba la mirada. _I-igual que tú esperas lo mismo con Anya.  
_ ¡No te atrevas a comparar lo que yo siento por mi hermana con lo que tú sientes por mí! ¡No tiene nada que ver!  
_ ¡C-claro que tiene que ver! P-pero... si es lo mismo. E-es el mismo sentimiento.  
_ Entonces eres una ingenua si crees eso. Yo amo a Anya y ella corresponde mis sentimientos en cierta medida, soy su hermano pequeño después de todo. En cambio... yo no correspondo tus sentimientos. Tan solo eres un juguete para mí.

Y entonces el silencio reinó en la sala.

Helena levantó la mirada al escucharle decir aquellas palabras y, al contrario, Nikolai la apartó, dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho y de lo fuertes que habían sido sus palabras. Sin embargo no se retractaría. A fin de cuentas él no sentía nada por ella... ¿Verdad?

La lituana entonces cerró los ojos e intentó regular su respiración, la cual se había comenzado a agitar, lo cual quería decir que podría ponerse a llorar de un momento a otro. Pero no, no quería llorar. No era el momento adecuado. Debía calmar sus ideas, sus sentimientos. No dejarse dominar por sus emociones...

Tras unos segundos que se prolongaron como décadas, Helena abrió los ojos y miró nuevamente a Nikolai.

_ ¿Sabes...? Las muñecas con las que jugaba siendo yo una niña también eran juguetes... pero no por ello las quería menos.

Y dicho esto, la lituana se levantó del sofá dejando a Nikolai harto sorprendido, dejándole sin palabras por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Justo cuando iba a dejar la sala, el bielorruso se aventuró a cogerla del brazo, no sabiendo muy bien por qué, no sabiendo por qué estas palabras que acababa de pronunciar habían hecho tanta mella en él. La miró durante unos instantes y la chica le devolvió la mirada acompañándola de una pequeña sonrisa. Sin embargo esta vez no se quedó junto a él.

Se acercó al chico, le dio un pequeño beso en la frente y luego se soltó de su agarre para dirigirse así hacia su dormitorio.

No, esta vez no se quedó con él. Era la primera vez que no lo hacía pero... también era la primera vez que dejaba a Nikolai pensando en ella durante largo tiempo después de pasar tiempo junto a él.

Fin

* * *

Notas de la autora:  
сястра: Hermana  
привет: Hola  
да: Sí

¡Gracias por leer! Si os ha gustado ya sabéis que podéis dejar un pequeño comentario opinando sobre este pequeño fanfic ^^

¡Un saludo!


End file.
